No one is coming, and I can t care less
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: It s a mystery why Ymir s ship sank, but she finds herself rescued by some mystery beauty. First thing she sees is a beautiful pair of blue eyes. She s shocked at first by this strange creature, but instantly falls in love with her. She starts acting strange suddenly, is she evil? like the stories she heard? or is she different? why would she save her in the first place? YUMIKURI


"What the fuck os going on?!" I yell out as the mast falls down in front of me and before I can yell my next order there's an explosion and I'm blown off the ship.

It's raining like hell and I can't see a thing underwater. I don't even know how to swim. I struggle to get out of the water, but I can't see land in the next mile. My things are pulling me down and something hits my head hard. I wince and hold my head with my hands and then the only thing I remember is seeing black.

I wake up only to throw up water. Everything I have on except my shirt and pants have been pulled off me and my hair is in front of my eyes. I look around and I'm on an island, and then see into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I've ever seen. I stay shocked at that, I have never seen bluer eyes in my whole life. I try to sit up straight, and, when I do, I see miles and miles of ocean laid in front of me, no signs of my ship nor my crew. I feel a hand on my chest that pushes me back slowly to the sand and then see the rest of my savior.

I see her blonde hair falling down her shoulders and then her small lips. Such gentle features and such beautiful smile. She has her hand on my cheek and is smiling down at me.

"Who are you?" I intent to say but I end up saying something like "whou hmm dyue?" And she laughs lightly.

"Come on sleep my jolly sailor" she sings, her voice is beautiful "for you have travelled troubled seas" she continues caressing my face and hair "for I your savior, I have saved you. Took you from the sea. I come from sea but not to flee I've saved you to be free" I see something hovering on top of her head, something...blue. "Come on sleep my jolly sailor. For you have been through much by now. For I your helper, I will help you. Got you away before you frowned. I come from wreckage but from beauties that you've never seen..." And I slowly close my eyes and let her voice take me to my dreams.

The next time I wake up there are no rare beauties in front of me. I get up slowly and walk towards the shore. There is no sign of any wreckaje or any person in the next mile inward the sea. I sigh sadly, nobody made it then. I raise my head when I hear a song. I listen closely but it has stopped. Maybe she was just a dream.

I stand up and walk backwards to the middle of the island, where there is a small jungle, but before I can start in, I hear hums and gasps.

I turn in the direction of the voice. Maybe it was just a dream...but that is too real for a dream. I walk towards the hums and continue to search until I pass a huge rock and see the back of a body sitting in a small rock. I swallow hard. Is it a survivor? But she has a little crown of seashells and seaweed in her head. Can it be some person that shipwrecked here? But I see a...tail? It can't be a man, because I see shiny blonde hair falling behind her back.

I walk slow towards the girl, the voice is the same as the one that sung me to sleep. "Hello?" The girl jumps and turns for a second, just for me to catch a glance from her eyes, then jumps into the sea. "Wait! Don't!" I see a hand and one eye peek from the side of the rock. "I'm not gonna hurt you" I say holding my hands in front of me "You saved me"

The rest of her swims beside the rock. It is a tail what I saw back then, the water is so clear I can see how her body turns into a tail by the waist. She has something behind her...

She moves her hands in front of her and reveals my pistol and my sword "I-I'm sorry! I just-they're just awesome! And I-I just w-wanted to know w-what they were..." She exclaims in a pleading voice.

"N-no it's okay" I say waving the worry away "you saved me, I wanted to thank you...how-what are you?" I blurt out frowning and crawling to the sea, to be nearer to her. She moves her tail and swims closer, resting her body in the sand beside me. Right where the sea meets the sand. "Why are you here? Alone?"

"Well..." She says "I thought it was pretty obvious what I was" she says playing with her hair.

"Then why are you here?" I insist "why are you so alone?"

She swallows hard "I...it's like in your world" she says "I'm the daughter of a king and a mistress" a tear threatens to go down her face "I should've never been born in the first place. My mother doesn't care about me and I never see my father. The others hit me and treat me like garbage"

"Oh" is all I can say. She's just met me and she's telling me all this personal stuff. I know it's wrong to ask but... "Couldn't you save anyone else apart from me?"

The tears that were threatening to fall now fall freely down her cheeks "I t-tried but I'm..." She holds up her arms "I'm too weak!"

I grab her arms and pull her to my lap "you saved a two meter monster, you're not weak"

"I could've saved them!" She complains.

"Then why did you save me?" I ask her "why did you save me instead of them?"

She looks at me and hesitates for a moment "because I like you, you're gorgeous" she almost whispers "and human"

I can't resist anymore, she's way too cute and nice and gentle. "And I like you too" i say smiling "you're cute and gentle" I laugh "and a mermaid"

She shifts in my lap so she´s looking at me, her big blue eyes shine with beauty. She raises her small hand and rests it in my cheek "you look tired" she says gently "you haven´t slept well?" she asks resting her other hand in my shoulder.

"I had to know who you were" I pause and rest my hand on her waist pulling her a little closer. "I had to know who the beauty was singing that song that put me to sleep"

She blushes lightly "do you want me to sing it to you again?" she puts a hand on my chest as to push me back and I let her. She turns in my lap so she´s lying on top of me, the end of her tail tickling my bare feet. "What is your name? I had never seen a human so gorgeous" she looks at my face gently and curiously. Running her hand down my hair, tracing my jaw, tracing my lips...She looks like an angel when she does, her face so innocent, her eyes full of curiosity and amazement and wonder.

I had heard plenty of stories of horrendous creatures under the sea. Half fish half human. How they would make you fall in love and then drown you… "Can I ask you something?" I say as she plays with my hair. She nods, her face coming closer to mine "what did you do with my stuff?"

She suddenly stops and looks straight in my eyes. She stops her hands at the sides of my face and keeps staring at my face. She doesn´t answer. I start worrying, seeing a flash of something in her eye, and start moving backwards. She doesn´t move though. I hit the back of a rock and start sitting up straight. I swallow hard trying to move farther away. We end up touching the sea. Almost an inch up my waist. She´s still clinging to me, though.

She had her hands on her sides, but now has them straight at my sides. I start to panic, she´s enchanting me. She starts moving her arm forward but I hold her there. We´re now seated, her chest against mine, her tail intertwined under my leg. I try to look away from her, her eyes are too provocative. I notice her right hand is only an inch from my waist, two golden bracelets in her wrist, a bangle on her upper arm. I look closely at the bangle it´s red and have bruises around it and seem to be glowing. I know what I saw on her eyes, a red glow on her iris, juts like the glow on the bangle.

She leans forward and kisses me, her hands now one on the side of my face and one wrapped around my neck tightly, pulling me into the kiss. I try to concentrate in pulling out the bangle, but the kiss is too enjoyable, way too enjoyable. Her lips move so melodically against mine and I can´t do more than respond. My hands, which were stuck to my sides, now rest on her waist, pulling her closer to me. She tastes to something sweet and fresh. I try to enjoy as much as I can for a few minutes. Then I snap back to reality and raise my hand to her upper arm, trying to find the bangle. But I can´t crank my neck to see, she has my head straight against the rock, continuing to enchant me.

I finally get hold of it and pull at it hard. She lets out a horrible sound of pain like some underwater animal that hurts to listen too, so much it almost cracks my ears and I have to cover them. I finish pulling it out and it´s horrible to see how her body throws itself back and shakes as she continues to scream…squeal…whatever it is. I press my hands to my ears as hard as I can for almost five minutes until she stops screaming.

She lies shaking, cradled against a rock, hugging her tail with her eyes shut. I lower my hands from my ears, seeing how bloody they are and turn to see her arm. Where the bangle was there is burnt, red skin that´s bleeding. I see the golden bangle in my hand and notice the bangle has spikes, almost two centimeters long, full of blood. The glow has faded but it burns in my hands.

I throw it away from me and crawl towards the mermaid. She´s letting down boiling tears, literally boiling, when I try to swipe them off they burn and she hisses at me. Her eyes have no longer the red glow in them. I crawl in front of her and look at the wound. It´s clearly burnt and bleeding, her gentle skin now with holes in it. I touch her arm gently and she turns to hiss at me again but I sit next to her, without backing away.

"I need to check your wound" I say holding her arm. She lets me but keeps the other one tight around her crunched tail. Tears still falling uncontrollably down her cheeks. I rub my thumb closely to the wound, over the red skin and bruises and she hisses at me again. It´s like a cat hiss really. "It´s infected" I mumble and know what I have to do, even if it hurts and she screams again.

I put my arm under where her knees would be, and the other on her back, carrying her. And she has to be against it. She moves like a snake and screams, making my ears bleed more. I hold her tight and sit her only on the shore, sure she doesn´t swim away, and pull her arm down the sea. She screams harder than before and shoots tears and tears until I pull her out again.

Now she´s starting to bother me, she doesn´t stop screaming. I drop her in the ground "_shut the fuck up_!" I yell to her and she stops, crawling back to the rock, her tail fold in front of her, fear in her eyes. Tears still fall down her cheeks as I get closer to her. She swallows hard when I slump beside her. I hadn´t notices the pain and ringing in my ears until I sat down and I pull my palms against them again, I can still hear her awful wails. My head slumps on her lap, her body now as a pillow to me and she immediately realizes what she´s done.

She moves my head softly but fast to her side and tries to pull me to the rock. She manages to sit me with my back at the cold rock and kneels beside me. I have my eyes barely open, but I see her worried eyes as she inspects my face, her fingers caressing it softly. She softly moves my head to the side so she can see my ear and she gasps at all the blood. She moves my face back to face her and looks me straight in the eye "Wait here" she says and crawls back to the sea and disappears.

I´m not aware until she comes back with a bottle in her hand and widen my eyes for a second to see the cut on her temple, bleeding fiercely. She moves me to lie on my side and sits beside me. She drops the liquid in my ear and I feel a little pain. I let out a mumble but it increases. My mumbles turns into a moan, then a groan, until it becomes a scream. She somehow holds me steady on the sand as I feel one last drop fall into my ear. It is as painful, but after two seconds it feels like I have both my ears as new. It´s a while until she finishes my other ear and sits me against the rock. She cradles herself in my lap and sings me to sleep again.

When I wake up once again, she´s still on top of me, but she´s awake. Even though I´m furious at her, I smile down at her and she looks up to me, her blue eyes sad "I´m sorry I screamed like that…It hurt a lot"

"What was that thing?" I ask her looking at the bangle lying near to us "It got spikes and your skin was burnt"

"They put it on me two years ago when I helped a man get t shore" she shakes her head lightly "It was a punishment for not doing my job. Not drowning him. That´s why I acted so strange. The red flash in my eyes, It hurt every day and now you took it off" she exclaims a little gladly.

I look at her burnt arm and frown at it. It´s healing, but it's still looking awful. "damn girl" I shake my head "pretty bad punishment you got back then. I´m gonna bend it for ya" I sit her in front of me and rip off one of my sleeves, wrapping it slowly around her wound.

She smiles kindly at me "thank you!"

I sit her back in my lap "I can´t keep calling you girl. What´s your name?"

"Christa" she says softly, resting her head in my chest "I can´t keep calling you human"

"Ymir" I say, and we just sit there.

I no longer feel the urge to be rescued from this island. I want to stay here, stay here with her. I never felt so happy before. I want no one to find me and be alone with her, I want to know more about her. I look out at the sea, miles and miles of sea. No one´s coming for me. And I can´t care less.


End file.
